Generally, in pager systems, a pager relay base receives an access code and a message from a registered caller and radios them in a predetermined communication format; the sequence of these operations are explained as follows:
(1) The caller accesses the pager relay base using the public telephone line.
(2) The relay base informs the caller of the sequence of the calling operations according to a predetermined program.
(3) Since the pager, which is carried by the recipient of a particular call, stores an access code that is exclusive to the caller, the caller enters the access code through push buttons on the phone or other means in accordance with the sequence of the calling operations.
(4) The caller enters a message to be sent to the recipient in accordance with the sequence of the calling operations.
Here, the pager refers to a portable receiver that is used in such a pager system (a receiver having a selective calling function).
In recent years, with the development of semiconductor devices and advanced packaging technology for parts, it is possible to integrate a receiver circuit for use in a pager into a thin package in the shape of an IC card. Further, pager systems have developed in such a manner that a pager is used not only for calling a recipient who is out or not at his desk by using methods such as sound, vibration, display through radio waves, but also for receiving characters, figures, etc. More specifically, in the near future in our country, information-supplying services involving stock prices, weather forecasts, results of sport games, etc., wherein a quick report is necessary, will be put into practice through pager systems.
In response to this trend, various application programs to utilize information supplied by pager systems (hereinafter, referred to as pager-use data) have been suggested. For example, a pager can be connected to a personal computer with a floppy disk drive; thus, received data is effectively utilized by the use of the floppy disk. However, this usage will impair the feature of portability of the pager. Here, it has been suggested that the above-mentioned receiver circuit integrated into an IC card be connected to portable electronic apparatuses such as book-type personal computers and electronic system notebooks.
However, in order to provide the user with an application program by which pager-use data can be utilized, the conventional portable electronic apparatus, such as an electronic system notebook, needs to be connected to a card-type external storage device (so-called ROM card) storing the application program as well as being connected to a card-type receiver circuit. For example, a conventional electronic system notebook is provided with only one connecting section for an IC card. Therefore, when a card-type receiver circuit for receiving pager-use data is connected to the connecting section, a ROM card can no longer be connected.
To solve this problem, two types of connecting sections may be provided in a portable electronic apparatus in order to attach both the card-type receiver circuit and the ROM card thereto. However, this structure will arise another serious problem wherein the features of compactness and portability of the portable electronic apparatus are impaired. Moreover, both the IC card for use in pager systems and the ROM card that is originally attached to the portable electronic apparatus need to be prepared; this might result in a problem wherein a mismatched ROM card is applied to the IC card, that is, an incorrect combination of application programs might be used.
In the United States, inputs and outputs of pager-use data are processed by a system wherein an existing pager terminal device is provided with a connecting-use interface through which it is connected to a personal computer. Most pager terminal devices of this type are provided with a power key and an on-off key for alarm, and can receive pager-use data even when they are used alone as one unit. Here, if pager terminal devices of this type are modified into pager cards, and connected to an electronic system notebook, a portable pager system can be provided. In this case, a slot may be installed in the electronic system notebook to provide a function for connecting the pager card to the electronic system notebook.
However, in order to operate the power key and the on-off key of the pager card with the pager card inserted into the electronic system notebook, further modifications in structure need to be taken into consideration. Moreover, other structural device need to be adopted so as to connect the pager card to the electronic system notebook; this results in a problem wherein the shape and styling design of the electronic system notebook are greatly limited. Furthermore, if the pager card is attached to the electronic system notebook in a protruding manner so that those keys are exposed, the keys will be located at rather awkward positions, thereby reducing the operability of the system.